Lebaike Monogatari The Second
by alphalova
Summary: setelah jungkir balik, tangisan darah, dan gila2an lain, Karin putuskan untuk mempublikasikan ini. this about nostalGILA ttg pertemuan pertama antara Sanada dan Seiichiko. reviewnya... jgn lupah!


LEBAI-KE MONOGATARI---The Third

"Mama..." Akayakko menatap mamanya lekat, "Gimana, sih, awalmya Papa sama Mama bisa kenalan, trus akhirnya menikah?"

Sanada keselek kopi. Masaharu juga keliatan pengen tau. Seiichiko tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Hm... Gimana, ya? Kedengerannya emang agak maksa, sih, tapi sejak SD sampe SMP, kita satu sekolah, lho"

"Beneran, Ma?" mata Akayakko membulat, "Critain, dong,"

"Baiklah, putriku," Seiichiko tersenyum, "Coba Mama inget-inget dulu…"

1st FLASHBACK

Semua siswa di SD tempat Seiichiko bersekolah tengah melaksanakan acara kebersihan massal yang diadakan tiap musim dingin. Seiichiko, yang saat itu masih kelas 5, juga turut berpartisipasi. Entah kenapa, sejak kecil pun Seiichiko sudah populer sekali, bahkan diantara kakak kelas, terutama cowok. Maka tak heran jika banyak diantara mereka yang sering menggodanya.

"Seiichiko, pergi sama kakak, yuk!"

"Jangan, Seiichiko! Sama aku aja! Nanti aku beliin hamburger, deh,"

Dan tiap kali diperlakukan begitu, Seiichiko hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf, ya, para senpai sekalian, kapan-kapan saja. Lihat, sekarang ini sya sedang mengepel lantai lorong…"

"Ah, ditinggal bentar kan nggak pa-pa. Ayolah, Seiichiko,"

"Eh, tunggu! Aku duluan yang ngajakin Seiichiko!"

"Enak aja! Kamu duluan bukan berarti dia mau sama kamu, kan?"

Maka terjadilah aksi perebutan Seiichiko. Awalnya memang hanya adu mulut, tapi lama-lama mereka mulai menarik-narik tangan Seiichiko, membuat gadis kecil itu terganggu. Sesaat ia hendak menyela mereka, namun…

"Oi! Oi! Ngapain kalian disini?!" Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh, dan di hadapan mereka, berdiri anak kelas 6 lain yang sepertinya adalah seorang 'penguasa'. Senpai yang rebutan Seiichiko tadi langsung mengkeret.

"Bagus banget, ya! Bukannya bersih-bersih, malah berantem! Kalian ini bikin malu kelas 6 aja!"

"Ma-mafkan kami, Iinchou, kami cuma…"

"Aku nggak mau terima alasan!" Sang Iinchou bertambah keras suaranya, "Cepet balik ke kelas! Atau kuhukum kalian!"

"Baik, Iinchou!" kedua senpai tadi langsung ngibrit sebelum kena semprot yang lebih ganas lagi. Sang Iinchou lalu menunduk memandang Seiichiko.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tak ada yang luka, kan?"

"Eh, iya… Saya tidak apa-apa," jawab Seiichiko. Iinchou kelas 6 itu tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Tolong maafkan mereka, ya,"

"Ah, tidak masalah. Biasanya sering begini, kok," Seiichiko membungkukkan badannya, "Terimakasih banyak, ya, senpai," Kemudian ia memamerkan senyum manisnya. Deg! Jantung Sang Iinchou bergetar sedikit.

"Ya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku permisi," Iinchou mengedikkan kepalanya, lalu meninggalkan Seiichiko.

Itulah awal pertemuan Yukimura Seiichiko dengan Sanada Genichirou.

2nd FLASHBACK

Jam istirahat saat musim panas di sekolah. Sebenarnya, Sanada sudah memutuskan memakai waktunya untuk belajar di perpustakaan. Namun karena tak memungkinkan berkonsentrasi pada buku di tengah hawa perpus yang mati AC-nya, ia mengevakuasi diri, duduk di bawah pohon besar di dekat lapangan olahraga, yang saat itu dipakai cewek-cewek kelas 1 untuk bermain voli.

Emang udah apes, pas Sanada lagi usaha konsen ke buku, tiba-tiba… DUAGH!!! Wajahnya kepentok bola, hidungnya mimisan.

"Auh…" Sanada memegangi hidungnya yang sakitnya amit-amit. Pengen rasanya langsung maen labrak aja sama pelakunya. Tak lama kemudian, salah satu dari cewek-cewek voli tadi berlari ke arahnya.

"Wah, ma-maaf, ya! Sakit nggak?" gadis itu berkata dengan nada khawatir. Maunya, sih, langsung ngedamprat aja, tapi…

Nggak tau kenapa, Sanada cuma bisa bungkam.

Wajah cewek itu… Rasanya pernah liat. Di mana, ya?

"Aaaah! Hidungnya! Hidungnya berdarah!" gadis itu memekik, lalu mulai mencari-cari sesuatu dari saku bloomers-nya, "Ini dia! Syukurlah aku bawa saputangan,"

Sanada masih diem aja kayak patung. Apalagi saat gadis itu berjongkok di depannya, dengan lembut menyeka darah di hidungnya.

"Sampe berdarah gini… Aku bener-bener minta maaf.. Maaf sekali…"

Sanada membatu, kaki dan tangannya mengejang sedikit.. Tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Nah, selesai," gadis itu tersenyum. Lalu terdengar seseorang berteriak.

"Seiichiko, kamu ngapain, sih? Ambil bolanya, dong!"

"Oh…" Sang gadis menoleh ke asal suara, "Tunggu sebentar!"

Ia kembali memandang Sanada, menggenggam tangannya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf sekali, sungguh, tadi aku nggak sengaja. Maaf, ya…" Kemudian gadis itu mengulum senyum, manis sekali tak terperikan, sebelum berdiri mengambil bola voli-nya yang terlupakan. "Ah, iya. Bawa saja dulu saputanganku. Siapa tau bisa menghentikan darahnya," masih dengan senyum yang sama, gadis itu membungkuk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sanada.

Darah yang keluar dari hidung Sanada malah mengucur lebih deras ketika melihat senyum gadis tadi. Namun Sanada merasa akan baik-baik saja---barangkali karena ia mencium aroma cinta yang wangi dari saputangan yang bersulamkan nama Yukimura Seiichiko itu.

3rd FLASHBACK

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sanada menghela nafas. Dipejamkannya mata guna menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup lembut menggugurkan kelopak sakura yang jatuh menerpa rambutnya.

Dia sengaja tidak mengikuti upacara perpisahan akhir tahun ajaran yang saat itu masih berlangsung. Entah karena terlalu berat baginya untuk meninggalkan SMA, atau untuk menghindari fangirls-nya yang memperebutkan kancing kedua darinya. Yang jelas, saat ini dia lebih memilih untuk melamun sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah sambil memandang langit biru musim semi.

Yukimura Seiichiko… Semenjak ia dipinjami saputangan oleh gadis itu, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan wajah manisnya. Menyebut-nyebut nama Seiichiko sudah jadi semacam candu baginya. Jangankan sehari, semenit tidak menyebut nama atau melihat foto Seiichiko saja dia sudah merinding. Semua buku pelajarannya, bahkan dinding kamar dan hatinya, penuh dengan tulisan nama Seiichiko.

Apakah… Cinta telah membuatnya sedemikian gila?

Diambilnya saputangan Seiichiko dari dalam saku celananya. Ya, sampai sekarangpun ia masih menyimpan saputangan itu. Sejak SMP berkali-kali dia mencari kesempatan untuk mengembalikannya pada Seiichiko, sekaligus mengajaknya berkenalan. Tapi yang terjadi malah tak sesuai harapannya. Begitu tahu Seiichiko masuk SMA yang sama dengannya, Sanada semakin gencar menemuinya, biarpun ujung-ujungnya semua kata yang sudah dia siapkan langsung mampet ketika ia ada di hadapan gadis itu.

Jadi, hingga detik ini ia masih menyimpannya. Ia tahu yang dilakukannya itu salah, tapi ia masih ingin menyimpannya. Mungkin karena wangi Seiichiko di saputangan, yang takkan pudar biar dicuci dengan pewangi merk apapun, dapat mengingatkannya akan kenangan waktu SMP dulu.

Saking ngelamunnya, Sanada tak mendengar ada suara langkah yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Wah, ada yang mangkir, nih. Anak kelas tiga pula! Kasih tau Sensei, ah…" Sanada terkejut, menoleh, dan myaris pingsan saat mengetahui siapa yang bicara barusan.

Yukimura Seiichiko berdiri di dekatnya, tersenyum, seolah baru meloncat dari benak Sanada yang sedari tadi memikirkannya.

"Bercanda… Mana mungkin aku lapor ke Sensei, aku sendiri juga mangkir, kok," lalu ia duduk di samping Sanada. Cowok itu merasa jantungnya berdebar keras sekali, sehingga ia khawatir Seiichiko bisa mendengarnya.

"Sedang apa di sini, Sanada-senpai?" tanya Seiichiko. Sanada terpana.

"Da-darimana… kau…?"

"Menurutku keterlaluan kalau aku tak tahu," Seiichiko tersenyum, "Semua cewek di kelasku selalu membicarakanmu,"

"Membicarakan… aku?"

"Ya," Seiichimo tertawa pelan, "Rupanya kau populer, ya."

Sanada terdiam. Apa gunanya jadi popular di kalangan cewek kalau Seiichiko tidak membalas cintanya?

"Mereka juga sering bertanya-tenya, apakah Sanada-senpai punya pacar atau tidak…" Seiichiko menatap mata Sanada, "Kau tahu, kau sendiri juga penasaran, adakah orang yang kau sukai?"

Hati Sanada mencelos. Seiichiko menanyakan itu, seolah ia tahu bahwa Sanada menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya. Sanada belum bisa mengakui hal itu. Perlu keberanian besar (dan sedikit kenekatan) untuk menyatakan cinta di hadapan orang yang kau sukai. Rasa berani itu kadangkala muncul, tapi saat dia ada di dekatmu, keberanian itu bisa saja hilang sama mendadaknya dengan kemunculannya.

Persis seperti itulah yang dirasakan Sanada sekarang. Melihat cowok di sampingnya terdiam, Seiichiko tersenyum maklum.

"Iya, ya, aku mengerti. Rasanya nggak nyaman, ya, kalau ditanyai masalah pribadi begitu. Maaf…"

Hening sesaat.

"Sanada-senpai," Seiichiko memecah keheningan, "Masih ingatkah kau padaku?"

"Te-tentu saja," jawab Sanada cepat. Mana mungkin ia tidak ingat, kalau yang ada di kepalanya cuma Seiichiko?

"Syukurlah, kupikir kau sudah lupa padaku. Yah, tapi aku bisa mengerti kalau seandainya kau sudah melupakanku," Seiichiko menengadah memandang langit, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali, ya, kejadian bola voli itu…"

"Eh, kamu… Masih ingat yang itu, ya?" muka Sanada memerah. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian di mana ia mimisan tepat di depan gadis yang ditaksirnya. Seiichiko tertawa.

"Aku selalu mengingat kejadian yang penting buatku, dan menurutku, kejadian waktu itu sangat berarti, karena…" ia memandang Sanada dengan tatapan yang penuh makna, "Berkat itulah, aku bisa dekat dan bicara denganmu,"

Kalau saja Seiichiko tahu bahwa Sanada juga merasakan hal yang sama… Sanada menghela nafas. Rasanya ia setengah sebal-setengah senang dengan insiden itu, insiden yang membuatnya malu, tapi juga membuatnya senang, seperti sekarang ini. Mengherankan sekali, semua kalimat yang mengalir lembut dari bibir Seiichiko bagaikan mantra ajaib yang bisa membuatnya terbius dalam rasa cinta yang indah… walaupun agak menyakitkan juga, karena Sanada tak tahu apakah gadis itu juga mencintainya. Itulah konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung olehnya karena tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Seiichiko.

Dan saat itu juga, Sanada merasa bahwa sekaranglah saat yang tepat. Ia tak peduli apa jawaban Seiichiko nantinya.

"Oh, iya," Sanada memulai aksinya. Sesaat ia ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengeluarkan saputangan yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya. "Ini… saputanganmu. Maaf, ya, aku terlambat mengembalikannya," ia menyerahkan saputangan itu pada Seiichiko. Seiichiko menoleh, tapi anehnya, ia tak segera menerimanya. Ekspresinya terlihat agak sedih.

"Kenapa terlambat?" ujarnya lirih. Sanada tak mengerti apa maksud gadis itu.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa… Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengembalikannya padaku?"

"Oh, maaf, deh," Sanada kebingungan, "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mencari kesempatan untuk mengembalikannya, tapi aku tak kunjung punya keberanian, jadi…" wajah Sanada memerah lagi. Sewaktu melihat Seiichiko menunduk, ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, athu begini aku suruh saja seseorang mengembalikannya padamu,"

Biarpun Sanada sudah berkata begitu, ekspresi Seiichiko tidak berubah. Sanada tambah linglung. Sama seperti nasib dan jodoh, isi hati seorang wanita susah ditebak. Dan malangnya, Sanada bukanlah seorang Esper yang bisa membaca pikiran Seiichiko.

"Kenapa… kau sampai sesedih ini?" akhirnya ia putuskan untuk bertanya langsung, "Saputangan ini… harganya mahal, ya?"

Seiichiko menggeleng.

"Oh, mungkinkah ini saputangan milik ibumu? Lalu kau dimarahi karena dikira menghilangkannya?"

"Kalau saputangan itu milik ibuku, lantas untuk apa aku menyulamkan namaku di sana?" Seiichiko balik bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Hah?" Sanada memperhatikan saputangan Seiichiko, "Eh, iya, ya…"

Kesunyian yang tak mengenakkan jatuh di antara mereka. Ternyata menebak penyebab sakit hati Seiichiko---untuk membuat gadis itu terkesan---susahnya ampun-ampunan. Tapi, demi mendapatkan hati Seiichiko, Sanada belum mau menyerah. Ia ingin terus mencoba.

"Yah…" dengan hati-hati ia memilih kata, "Aku… tak tahu kalau… saputangan ini sangat berarti buatmu. Apa… saputangan ini pemberian orang yang kau sukai?"

Seiichiko menggeleng lagi.

"Belinya di luar negri?"

Kali ini Seiichiko tak memberi respon.

"Ng… saputangan ini.. jimatmu?"

Masih tak ada tanggapan dari Seiichiko. Tekad Sanada untuk terus menerka isi hati Seiichiko menipis, lalu hilang sama sekali. Akhirnya, karena sudah tidak sabar, Sanada jadi senewen juga.

"Apaan, sih? Ngomong, dong! Jawab, kek, pertanyaan aku tadi! Aku udah capek, tauk, nanyak-nanyak melu…"

Kalimat Sanada macet saat ia melihat butiran airmata mengalir satu-satu di pipi Seiichiko.

"Bodoh…" Seiichiko memaki pelan. Sanada benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis itu.

"Y-ya! Aku memang bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang…"

"Bodoh," airmata Seiichiko mengalir lebih deras, "Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Kau sudah tahu aku bodoh! Makanya, jangan suruh aku menebak isi hatimu!" bentak Sanada, "Akan lebih baik kalau kau mengatakannya langsung padaku!"

"SENPAI BODOH!" Seiichiko memekik, "Tak sadarkah kau, kalau aku SENGAJA menyuruhmu membawa saputanganku?!"

Sanada tertegun. Apa katanya?

"Aku sengaja melakukannya, aku ingin agar kamu sendiri yang mengembalikannya padaku, agar aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Selama 2 tahun ini, sejak SMP, aku selalu menunggu dan menunggu agar kau datang padaku. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau mengembalikannya? Tepat di saat kita akan berpisah…"

Seiichiko sesenggukan. Ia sangat cantik, bahkan ketika matanya bengkak dan merah karena menangis.

"Sampai alasanku masuk SMA yang sama denganmu… adalah hanya untuk menunggumu. Aku tak peduli jaraknya jauh dari rumah, yang penting… aku bisa terus menunggu dan bertemu denganmu… karena… aku… aku… me-menyukaimu, Sanada-senpai…"

Seakan-akan ada listrik yang menyengat tubuhnya, Sanada mematung mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Sejak aku menyuruhmu untuk membawa saputangan itu, aku… aku jadi sering memikirkanmu. Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku… suka padamu, tapi…" Seiichiko mengusap airmatanya, "Maafkan aku… aku benar-benar pengecut. Selama ini aku hanya berani memandangmu dari jauh, tanpa pernah ada keberanian untuk mendekatimu,"

Sanada benar-benar lega setelah mengetahui bahwa Seiichiko punya perasaan yang sama, tanpa harus menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu (nggak jentel, deh!). Saking leganya, tiba-tiba saja ia merengkuh Seiichiko ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sanada-senpai…" Seiichiko terkejut atas tindakan Sanada.

"Seiichiko," dengan lembut Sanada membelai rambut ikal Seiichiko, "Seandainya saja kau bilang lebih cepat…"

"Apa… maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku cuma mau bilang… kalau aku… juga menyukaimu, Seiichiko,"

"Benarkah?" Seiichiko melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sanada untuk mentatap mata cowok itu. Sanada membalas tatapannya, tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," diusapnya pipi Seiichiko yang masih basah oleh airmata, "Maaf, ya, Seiichiko, akulah yang pengecut. Harusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu mengatakannya duluan,"

Seiichiko tersenyum---senyum malaikat paling manis yang pernah dilihat Sanada seumur hidupnya.

"Tidak masalah, Sanada-senpai… aku bersyukur aku masih punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu… dan mendengar bahwa kau juga mencintaiku,"

Sanada tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian, ia menarik nafas, memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Seiichiko tidak bisa dan tidak mau melawan. Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan Sanada mengambil ciuman pertamanya…

FLASHBACK END

"Wah, romantis banget, ya, Ma!" komentar Akayakko setelah mendengar cerita mamanya. Sanada geleng-geleng kepala, heran sendiri sama anak umur lima taun jaman sekarang, bisa ngerti arti kata 'romantis'. Lagian, menurutnya, cerita itu nggak bisa dikategorikan sebagai cerita romantis, malah tragis.

"Ufufu… Terang aja," Seiichiko senyum-senyum bangga, "Ah, kalo inget-inget lagi, aku jadi…"

"Terus, Mama sama Papa langsung nikah setelah itu?" potong Masaharu.

"Ya nggak, lah…. Setelah kami lulus kuliah, dan Papamu udah dapet kerjaan tetep, baru kami menikah. Tapi kalo yang itu juga diceritain, kasian, kan yang nulis fanfic ini. Padahal udah nulis flashback sebanyak itu. Nggak dibayar, pula,"

"Omong-omong, saputangan itu sekarang ada di mana, Ma? Masih Mama simpen, nggak?"

"Masih ada, kok," Sanada ikut nimbrung, "Tiap hari Papa bawa ke kantor,"

"Masa?!" Akayakko dan Masaharu berseru, barengan.

"Begitulah," Seiichiko mengangguk senang, "Mama sengaja nyuruh Papa bawa itu, biar Papa inget kalo udah punya istri cantik macam Mama, jadi Papa nggak bakalan macem-macem di kantor,"

_Nggak perlu kamu bawain saputangan keramat itu juga, aku nggak bakalan selingkuh,_ batin Sanada, _kalo tau aku bakal kena rajam…_

"Mama bener-bener nggak nyangka, ternyata kakak kelas Mama yang jadi suami Mama,"

_Aku juga nggak nyangka, cewek manis yang aku taksir dulu ternyata sebegini sadisnya._

"Kamu mo ngomong sesuatu, suamiku?" Seiichiko menoleh memandang Sanda, tersenyum.

"Ah, nggak,: jawab Sanada, lalu menyeruput kopinya.

Anehnya, seseram apapun diri seorang Seiichiko, Sanada tetap berbahagia bisa terus bersama dengannya sampai sekarang…

===END===


End file.
